Shops
There are currently four Clothing Shops in the game (not including the secret shop), and they each offer a large amount of Clothing. * The largest amount of outfits can be found in Central City's Thrift Store, along with a couple of scouters. * The most accessories, as well as a Hair Stylist for Saiyans, Humans, and Androids, can be found in South City's Hair Salon & Clothing Shop. All outfits from outside of Dragon Ball are also included. * There's another shop in located in South City called Cool Krillin's Glasses Shop, where the shopkeeper Cool Krillin sells glasses for the player to equip as accessories. * West City's Workout Shop sells the least amount of clothing. It includes a variety of tank tops, and a halo. * There is also a secret shop that can be found hidden in a rock behind the Evil Super Saiyans (follow the trail of Evil Majins, Saibareds, Evil Saiyans, and Evil Super Saiyans. Upon destroying the rock's face, [[Jiren|'Jiren's']]' Secret Hat Shop '''is revealed. ** Such moves that can open the entrance are Special Beam Cannon, Destructo Disk, Kaioken x4 Kamehameha, Final Flash, etc. ** As an alternative, use a guard-break, or any other guard-breaking move, on someone while their back is to the "entrance" of the shop. This will cause the player to be knocked into the rock, destroying it. Shops |-|Central City's Thrift Store= - First Floor - Torn Purple Gi 800 Zeni Goten 350 Zeni Purple Gi 800 Zeni Ultra Instinct Goku 350 Zeni Torn Gi 1000 Zeni Goku Kid GT 350 Zeni Vegerut's Geeeee 700 Zeni Tambourine 700 Zeni Dragon Ball - Supreme Kai 700 Zeni Gohan Top (Future) 350 Zeni Argus Universe 88 (Jimpsuit) Pants 350 Zeni Argus Universe 88 (Jumpsuit Top v2 350 Zeni Otamot Jumpsuit (Bottom) 350 Zeni Otamot Jumpsuit (Top) 350 Zeni Gi Brandon (Bottom) 350 Zeni Gi Brandon (Top) 350 Zeni Grey Jacket 700 Zeni Pride Troopers (Muscles) - Dragon Ball Super 350 Zeni Sun Wukong (Top) 350 Zeni Sun Wukongp (Bottom) 350 Zeni Mirai Trunks (No Strap) 350 Zeni Gi Hunna (Bottom) 350 Zeni Gi Hunna (Top) 350 Zeni Android 1-X (Top) 350 Zeni Android 1-Xp (Bottom)350 Zeni Teen Hero 350 Zeni Teen Hero 350 Zeni Argus Top 350 Zeni Argus Universe 88 Pants 350 Zeni Bocage Universe 88 Top 350 Zeni Bocage Universe 88 Pants 350 Zeni Kadock Armor Top 350 Zeni - Second Floor - Saiyan Armor V9 350 Zeni Elite Saiyan Armor "Jade" 350 Zeni Saiyan Armor Green Top 350 Zeni Saiyan Armor Prpl 350 Zeni Saiyan Armor Blue 350 Zeni Saiyan Armor Dk Blue 350 Zeni Gohan(Kid) 700 Zeni Uub 350 Zeni Gogeta 350 Zeni Gotenks 350 Zeni Kale(Dragon Ball Super) pants 350 Zeni Kale(Dragon Ball Super) 350 Zeni Ylw Scouter 200 Zeni Red Scouter 200 Zeni Blue Scouter 200 Zeni Grn Scouter 200 Zeni Vegeta DBS 350 Zeni Saiyan Armor Pants "Jade" 350 Zeni Saiyan Armor Pants "Navy" 350 Zeni Red Saiyan Armor Bottom 350 Zeni Saiyan Armor Pants 350 Zeni The Great Saiyaman 350 Zeni Android 16 350 Zeni Female Majin 2 350 Zeni FemaleMajin2 pants 350 Zeni Namekian Cosplay 350 Zeni Adult Gohan 350 Zeni Tapion Bottom 350 Zeni Tapion Top 350 Zeni Black Goku Top 350 Zeni Goku Black 2 350 Zeni Caulifla(Dragon Ball Super) pants 350 Zeni Caulifla (Dragon Ball Super) 350 Zeni Vegito Pants 350 Zeni Vegito 350 Zeni Vegerut 700 Zeni Dragon Clan Pants 350 Zeni dragon clan 350 Zeni |-|South City's Hair Salon & Clothing Shop= - First Floor - Goku(Dragon Ball GT ) Adult 350 Zeni Epic Pants 350 Zeni Vanir -Blue Gradient Hoodie 350 Zeni C00l Pants 350 Zeni School Outfit 350 Zeni Saiyan Armor 350 Zeni White headband 2000 Zeni Red headband 2000 Zeni Green headband 2000 Zeni Purple headband 2000 Zeni Yellow headband 2000 Zeni Great Detective Cape 450 Zeni Saitama 350 Zeni Red Whis' Gi 350 Zeni GT Goku Top SSJ4 350 Zeni Goku UnderShirt Top Muscles 350 Zeni Zamasu Black Fusion DBS 350 Zeni Turles ) 350 Zeni PiccoloCape 3000 Zeni PiccoloHat 3000 Zeni Great Detective Fedora 350 Zeni Nomadic Steampunk Headband 350 Zeni Black Headband 350 Zeni Paper Hat 350 Zeni Valkyrie Helm 350 Zeni Gray Assassin 350 Zeni Midnight Rider Shades 350 Zeni Snowflake Cloak 350 Zeni Punk Kid 350 Zeni - Second Floor - Trunks Again 350 Zeni Master Roshi 350 Zeni Vegeta Buu Sage 350 Zeni Black Saiyan 350 Zeni Black Bandages 350 Zeni Arm Bandages 350 Zeni Android 18 350 Zeni Android 17 Super 350 Zeni Cabba 350 Zeni Beat 350 Zeni Yamcha (Desert Bandit) 350 Zeni Son Goten DBS 350 Zeni Track Suit 350 Zeni Dio Jacket 350 Zeni Majin Female Top 350 Zeni Goku's Jacket 350 Zeni Goku Time Patrol 350 Zeni Tien Shinhan 350 Zeni Crane Pants 350 Zeni Crane School Uniforms 350 Zeni Kid buu 350 Zeni Majin Buu 350 Zeni Future Trunks DBS 350 Zeni Arcosian 350 Zeni Bardock (Damaged) 350 Zeni Bardock 350 Zeni Pirate Pahroah 350 Zeni Beerus 3000 Zeni JO JO 350 Zeni Adult Gohan GiS 350 Zeni Orange & Blue Gi Bottom 350 Zeni Natsu D 350 Zeni Androide 17 DBZ 350 Zeni Kefla Fusion 350 Zeni Galactic Patrol 350 Zeni BROLY 350 Zeni King Vegeta 350 Zeni Male Majin Tank Top 350 Zeni Future Sweater 350 Zeni Purple Suit 350 Zeni Vegeta Dress Suit(Dragon Ball Super) 350 Zeni |-|West City's Workout Shop= Halo 200 Zeni Orange Gi 200 Zeni Trunks Pants 200 Zeni Kai Pants 200 Zeni Jeans 200 Zeni Black Pants 200 Zeni Aqua Training Top 200 Zeni Green Training Top 200 Zeni Yellow Training Top 200 Zeni Red Training Top 200 Zeni Grey Training Top 200 Zeni Blue Training Top 200 Zeni Black Suit 200 Zeni Kira 200 Zeni Goku Dragon Ball Super 350 Zeni Universe 6 Namekian 350 Zeni Custome Scientist 350 Zeni Vegeta BADMAN Shirt 350 Zeni Real Bulk 200 Zeni Black Tank 200 Zeni Wifebeater 200 Zeni Pink Training Top 200 Zeni Black Training Top 200 Zeni |-|Jiren's Secret Hat Shop= Top Hat 5000 Zeni Straw Hat 5000 Zeni Fedora 5000 Zeni Buddy Hat 5000 Zeni Little Jiren 50000 Zeni |-|Cool Krillin's Glasses Shop= Epic Glasses 2000 Zeni Cool Glasses 2000 Zeni Style Glasses 2000 Zeni Nerd Glasses 2000 Zeni Visor 2000 Zeni BigGlasses 2000 Zeni Sleek Glasses 2000 Zeni Central City's Market Square '''Central City's Market Square' is a square market that fills up nearly the entirety of the city. It consists of multiple small market buildings, which are the following. Hercule's Currency Exchange Hercule's Currency Exchange is a yellow-roofed building located near Central City's Thrift Store. Its shopkeeper is Hercule, who trades 250 Robux for 10,000 Zeni. Elder Kai's Gypsy of Potential Elder Kai's Gypsy of Potential is a teal-roofed building. Its shopkeeper is Elder Kai, who unlocks the player's potential (grants 100,000 EXP) for 10,000 Zeni. Whis' Dojo Whis' Dojo is a purple-roofed building. Its shopkeeper is Whis, who teaches the player Rare Moves for 10,000 Zeni. Korin's Senzu Beans Korin's Senzu Beans is a green-roofed building located at a corner of Central City. Its shopkeeper is Korin, who sells Senzu Beans and Senzu Jars of many varieties for 2,500 and 4,000 Zeni, respectively. Trivia * The Little Jiren accessory makes it nearly impossible to fly. This is due to the fact that the accessory has its own hitbox, meaning that attempting to fly is much like flying into a wall. * Races such as Frieza Races, Majins, Namekians and Jiren races are unable to use the Hairstyler. * All mistakes in the above section are due to the game misspelling the clothing. * Jiren and Cool Krillin are the only clothing shopkeeper NPCs in the game. Bugs *Prior to the 8/6/18 update, Central City's Clothing Shop and South City's Hair Salon & Clothing Shop have had their second floors blocked by an invisible barrier. Gallery RobloxScreenShot20180120 182530909.png|Central City's Clothing Shop RobloxScreenShot20180120 181847952.png|West City's Clothing Shop RobloxScreenShot20180120 182252896.png|South City's Hair Salon & Clothing Shop RobloxScreenShot20180120 182626085.png|The rock containing Jiren's Secret Hat Shop RobloxScreenShot20180120 182718152.png|The interior of Jiren's Secret Hat Shop. GlassesShop.png|Cool Krillin's Glasses Shop Category:Locations Category:Information Category:Gameplay Category:Cosmetics